Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: The Winds of Infinity
by LoneWolfSoldier
Summary: After Colony 201, 6 years since five Gundams were sent to earth. A secret group, the CIC, has been stockpiling mobile suits. Now on the colony L4X19099, a boy named Jaden will taste battle first hand as an era of war begins again. Chapter four done. RxR!
1. Episode 1: End of Innocence

**Gundam Wing: The Winds of Infinity**

By: LoneWolfSoldier

Note: I do not own the rights to Mobile Suit Gundam or any mobile suits/characters from the series. I do however own my characters and wish that no one use them unless you ask.

**Prologue: The Changing Future**

The year is After Colony 201, it has been 6 years since five Gundam mobile suits were sent to earth to fight and stop an organization known as Oz. In doing so, a new era in humanity was born as people quickly learned to horrors of war and the price paid on the soldiers who fight in them. In the final battle of the war, Oz leader Trieze Khushrenada help close the curtains on an era of war and died in battle. This would give rise to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and peace rained, but not for long. A year later, Marie Maia Khushrenada, Daughter of Trieze Khushrenada, took up a false ideal of his father's wishes and began another battle. The Gundam pilots, who had brought an end to the last war, had to return to combat with the aid of the Preventers, an organization designed to prevent war and more battles. When the end of that battle, The Gundams and all mobile suits had no reason left to use their suits now that the ESUN, Earth Sphere Unified Nation, was on a the right path to peace. Over these past six years, a secret organization has been secretly stockpiling mobile suits that had been once used by Oz and White Fang, a group formed by Ouinze to help declare colonial independence from Earth and Oz, and Marie Maia's army. Their plans were unknown until their leader, a man by the name of Colonel Matthew Bright. Bright is a charismatic leader and shares many beliefs that Trieze had.

With Colonel Bright at the helm, the CIC, Confederacy of Independent Colonies, has begun its takeover of the colonies. Their hold over the colonies extends from L2 to the L4 area and they are currently trying to amass a foothold in the L5 colonies. The ESUN has tried to use diplomacy and use the Preventers to end their grip of the colonies, but all efforts have fallen on deaf ears. The L4 and L5 colonies began to start operations to construct two new Gundam mobile suits from against the wishes to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Using plans that were stored on Instructor H's computer, Gundams are constructed to start a new Operation Meteor. This the story of the two pilots who's lives and hearts are bound to their Gundams.

**Episode One: End of Innocence**

On the L4 colony of X19099, a group of scientist finishes their work on their new Gundam mobile suit and two support suits. Unknown to them or the entire Earth Sphere, the CIC prepare a search and destroy mission to take out the Gundam threat. While troops led by Lt. Marik Brayden, a close and personal friend of the CIC leader, head to the colony, a young boy is making his way to school with his close childhood friend.

(Unknown name): "What's wrong with you, you should be happy. Today is the last day of school and then summer vacation starts."

(Unknown name): "I'm just having a bad feeling about today. I am just feeling like I won't be able to return to this colony. My Father is having me go with him on his trip to talk with the Vice Foreign Minister and the President of the Earth Sphere."

(Unknown name): "Come on, that sounds like quite an experience to meet with Miss Relena Darlian and the president."

(Unknown name): "Like usual trip, I'm going to have to wait in a hotel until their peace talks are over and then instead of experience Earth, we will be on a shuttle to the next meeting. I tell ya, totally boring."

(Unknown voice): "Hey Jaden, Kitty, you two are gonna be late if you don't ready up. Besides I don't think Jaden wants to miss his big final speech in front of the whole school. I'm pulling for ya, Jaden."

A kid about the age of Jaden and Kitty runs off and leaves both of the teens alone. With hearing a school bell ring, the two run and make it too school. The day goes like most of the last day of school goes, but Jaden still thinks something bad is going to happen and spends most of his time looking at the colony's sky. As the school bell rings again, the classes assemble at the football field where an assembly is to be held for the last time of the year. Jaden is preparing the pieces of paper for his speech to the school as Kitty walks over to him, places her right hand on his left shoulder, and smiles. With a sigh of relief, Jaden returns the smile and walks over to the microphone.

In Space, the forces under Lt. Marik Brayden have arrived to complete their mission. It is a group of 7 suits in total, 6 Leo space suits and a Mercurius suit. A transmission was send to Marik from Colonel Bright.

(Bright): "Marik, This is a day we have been preparing for. With certain colonies trying to build Gundams, we can use this as a declaration of war with the remaining colonies. Of course, I welcome the challenge of new Gundams, as they are the spirit of fighting embodied in gundanium alloy. It seems the people have forgotten the spirit of fighting. Shall we teach them, Marik?"

(Lt. Brayden): "Yes, your Excellency. The Mercurius should be able to stop this new Gundam mobile suit, after all Heero Yuy used one and was able to withstand an attack from a Gundam. I just hope this Gundam is a real beast, so I can have a worthy battle."

(Bright): Laughs "Marik, you truly have a warrior's soul. You hunger to prove your strength and skill against foes who could be your better. I hope your wish comes truth, old friend. So you can fight a most beautiful battle."

(Lt. Brayden): "Are the backup troops ready incase, your Excellency?"

(Bright): Smiles "Of Course, I would never leave a friend hanging." Pauses "Just do me one thing, Marik. Return to me after this is over, I would hate to lose someone who understands me as much as you do."

(Lt. Brayden): "You have my word."

(Bright): "Good Hunting."

Marik gets into position and bring to order his man into action.

(Lt. Brayden): "Men, today is the day we strike down the terror of the colonies. Today, we will destroy their mobile suit and arrest the conspirators in the name of his Excellency. Torres, Hughes, and McClaren will head inside and destroy the suit and anything that is related to that suit."

(Three Pilots): "Sir!"

The three Leo suits enter the colony, all hyped to impress Marik, but also Colonel Bright. Meanwhile, Jaden begin to make his speech.

(Jaden): "Earth, the planet in the solar system that miraculously gave birth to life. In the year After Colony 201, with the development of the colonies people now live in new surroundings. However, the colonies are nothing, but an imitation of mankind's motherland, the Earth. The self-sustained way of life is more stable than life on Earth especially since it lacks the risk of natural disasters. It appeared that this growth was guaranteeing the existence of human kind. Perhaps, there was an age where people dreamed of the possibilities in the outer space; where they could start from scratch. The purpose of the colonies where grant Earth technology. What did technology in the colonies bring to the Earth? Military power! Death and Destruction is part of human nature that can never be gotten rid of; and now the colonies are developing a pacifist disposition. The colonies cannot forget the past wars waged with OZ and White Fang. We can't forget Earth. From the point of view of a planet's life, the life of a living thing lasts for an instant. But in the end, it is only themselves that humans can think of. Nothing changes. The time spent by humans in space has been a complete waste. The colonies say they want to maintain peace by preaching pacifism like Relena Darlian. In this day and era, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation is powerless to stop the militaristic group known as the Confederacy of Independent Colonies because they wanted to believe in pacifism and disregard the spirit of fighting that burns in the hearts of men. They believe that the removal of mobile suits will bring about eternal peace. The ideal is just a dream. This is false pacifism. Outer space is nothing but a breeding ground for even more battles in the future. Throughout history, wars and battles have claimed many lives. Although human kind has never been able to forget the sorrow that has been caused by the wars, yet they have all stopped fighting when the peace is threatened again. I'm sure the pep talks of preaching peace have been repeated time and time again, but in these times, peace can't save you from the current times. The spirit of fighting and war rages through space. So why do people fight? Maybe, the purpose of humanity lies within their hearts' will to fight. People feel a sense of accomplishment and pride through battle. And it's also true that the soldiers who are actually fighting are never perceived as being tainted or called evil…."

(Principal): "Jaden, that is enough of that. We will have a talk about this speech later."

Jaden walks off and walks pass Kitty who is looking at him in shock. He sits down and thinks. He was trying to be bold and different by saying these things, but at the same time, he believed most of what he was saying. At this time, the three Leo pilots had arrived.

(Kitty): "Jaden, are you alright? You spoke out against peace…why?"

(Jaden): "Because if the Colonies don't fight back they will all fall to the CIC, I don't want to be forced to be a soldier of the CIC. The ESUN's ideals are going to destroy the colonies, and I won't stand for it."

Alarms began to sound around the Leo made their move through the city. Jaden was now going to be thrust into his first real battle.


	2. Episode 2: Era of War Renewed

**Episode Two: Era of War Renewed**

(Narrator):"Before the Leos entered the colony, the group of scientists was working on what they called Project G-Infinity. This project was to be the fore-runner to other mobile suit constructions in the L4 sector, which was against the militaristic rule placed upon them. Most of these scientists were ex-Oz scientist and were against this new CIC movement. But because of their Oz background, The Earth Sphere Unified Nations believed the Gundams that were being developed would be used as tool to create another Oz faction and ordered them to end the projects."

(Flashback to the scientists before the alarms comes on.)

The scientists are finishing up the Gundam, only doing minor repairs and fixing to the suit. The headof Project G-Infinity was a man by the man of Professor T; it was he who discovered the plans of Wing Zero and Sandrock on Instructor H's computer. His plan was use an ex-Oz pilot to stop the CIC's movements in space and force them onto Earth where the two Gundams would meet and destroy the bulk of Bright's troops.

He would also use the plans to construct too new mobile suits will abilities similar to the Gundam to help assist it as he believed that a single Gundam pilot could not end the war. He didn't have a name for these new suits, but began to call them Magellans.

(Professor T):"How far along is the Gundam?! The enemies could be here any minute."

(Random scientist 1):"Sir, the Gundam is 90 percent complete; we haven't attached the Vernian thrusters yet. We have been mostly focusing on the Magellans supports sir, incase of a CIC attack on this colony."

(Professor T):"If they attack the colony from the outside then the Gundam will be useless because it will not be fast enough to match the enemies' speeds. We are facing quite a problem; pray that the suits fight in the colony so that problem will not matter."

(Random scientist 1):"Sir, you aren't suggesting the suits fight in the colony, the civilians will be caught in the crossfire."

(Professor T):"Send a message to the head of the colony; order them to evacuate the colony so that only we are here. If anyone should die because of the Gundam, it should only be us."

(Random scientist 1):"Yes Sir!"

Professor T looked into the eyes of the Gundam as though he was looking into the future. With a sigh, he shouted for the pilots of the three suits so that incase of an attack, they would be on stand by. They rushed to him and stopped to catch their breaths. It was at this time, the alarms sounded around the colony. A voice echoed across the colony.

(Alert System):"Mobile Suits are inside the Colony, Repeat. Mobile suits are inside the colony. All Civilians personnel evacuate the colony. All Civilians personnel evacuate the colony."

(Professor T):"Hank, Daniels, Get to the Magellans and buy us some time in space. Knowing them, they have a small force outside waiting for us."

(The two pilots):"Yes, Sir!"

(Professor T):"Jackson, prepare to pilot the Gundam. This mission depends on you and your abilities. Don't let us down."

(Jackson):"Roger."

Jackson runs to hangar where the Gundam is outside of to tell the scientists to prep the Gundam for combat. The Leo pilots make a critical decision; they decide to wipe out the colony to impress their superiors. Using the Machine Guns the Leo units carry, they begin to fire at random targets. Buildings are destroyed, People scream in horror of this atrocity, but are forced to flee as they are helpless to do anything against the Leos. Their final target before searching for the Gundam would be Jaden's and Kitty's school. The bullets blasted the building into a piece of fiery rubble. This instilled panic into the students who were at the football field nearby. Within this confusion and panic, Jaden ran towards the suits hoping to at least move their target away from the school. The Leos then turned to spot the Hangar in which Project G-Infinity was. With a bolt of laughter, the three Leo pilots rained a volley of hell on the hangar. Professor T watched as his men and friends including Jackson, the Gundam pilot, were killed. Luckily, the Magellans were prepared to launch outside the colony and were not lost. Jaden stop to spot the behemoth known as the Gundam. The Leo pilots fortunately didn't destroy the hangar, leaving a few scientists and most of the equipment ok. They stopped attacking the hangar as they thought that they had destroyed the Gundam since there was no retaliation. They laughed and continued to attack the rest of the colony, turning their backs to the Hangar. At this time, Jaden dash for the mobile suit. He hopped into the cockpit and began to search for a starter switch or whatever would turn this suit on. Professor T was planning to pilot the Gundam, but raced after Jaden when he saw him hop into the cockpit.

(Jaden):"Wow, this thing is amazing. It's on standby mode…"

(Professor T):"Kid, get out of the suit. You don't know what the hell you are doing."

(Jaden):"I piloted a Leo suit before. This suit should handle similar."

(Professor T):"Damn it, Kid! You could get killed, and this suit would be in the hands of the enemy."

(Jaden):"Listen! Do you have an experienced pilot on staff? Because right now, I'm all you got."

Jaden starts the Gundam and the controls activate. A computer scans Jaden and his bio-signs.

(Computer):"Pilot confirmed. Pilot Lock enabled."

(Jaden): "What the hell is a pilot lock?"

(Professor T):"Damn it! The Gundam will only work for the pilot that it has confirmed. Only you can pilot this suit unless you give the confirmation to any other pilot. It was planned to prevent reckless youngster like you or the CIC from piloting the suit. He Pauses "You are the pilot now, Kid. Welcome to Project G-Infinity, say hello to your new machine, Gundam Infinity."

(Jaden):"Gundam Infinity?" He pauses then nodded to Prof. T "I will use this suit to stop the CIC and to buy you time to evac."

The professor got down from the Gundam and watched at Jaden awoke a sleeping behemoth. Jaden's first act was close the cockpit, then he slowly moved his hand to moved the suit's hand to ground to use it as a brace. The suit slowly began to rise and was not noticed by the Leos. Then Jaden smiled as they Gundam stood and its eyes glowed with a green intensity. The Professor began to search for someone.

(Professor T):"Someone, get me a goddamn connection of the Gundam."

(Random Scientist):"Yes, Sir!"

(Jaden): What kind of armaments does this Gundam have? Oh…I should have asked the guy before I started moving this thing. Oh man…Jaden; you are way over your head this time. Maybe, I shouldn't have skipped Church every Sunday."

(Prof. T):"Hey, Kid. You read me."

(Jaden):"Yea, I heard you. I have a question about this unit, what weapons does it have?"

(Prof T):"We didn't have time to prep a weapon pack to suit, so as of right now you have twin vulcans on the head unit with the maximum amount of ammo. You also have a three barreled Gatling gun located in the lower right arm. You need to be in close range to use it effectively. You also have missiles located in the lower left arm. You only have four in total, two by two. You can fire them one at a time or you fire them in doubles. Though you will not use the missiles here, you understand."

(Jaden):"Why can't I use missiles here?"

(Prof. T):"If one blows a hole in the colony, it will cause the air to rush out and the Gundam could be forced out of the colony. Back to the suit, you also have a beam saber on your hip. Now as far as the suit goes, we don't have the thrusters fully done. So you will only have basic thrust and speed."

(Jaden):"YOU DIDN"T COMPLETE THE BOOSTERS?!"

(Prof. T):"We were about to when this happened. That and we were rushing to complete the support suits so they could fight the CIC forces that are probably just right outside the colony." He pauses "Kid, just focus on the three Leos. They haven't spotted you because they are too damn trigger happy to make sure they ready destroy the Gundam." He smirked "What's your name, kid?"

(Jaden): "Jaden…Jaden Kidan."

(Prof. T): "Well, Jaden. I wish you luck. Just don't go dying on me; I have enough dead people already."

(Jaden):Laughs "Don't worry; All I need is a beam saber."

A beam saber is released from the hip. Jaden grabs it, and then activates the beam. The Gundam moves so that the thrust can't hurt Professor T and with that, Jaden boosts into a lunge and impales a Leo with the saber. The Leo doesn't explode right away.

(Hughes): "Hey McClaren, you awake or something!"

The other two Leos turned to see the suit, a beam saber protruding out of its chest. In horror, they froze up. The suit then exploded and a cloud of dust and smoke covered Jaden. The Leos aimed where McClaren was and prayed.

(Torres):"It is an enemy mobile suit."

(Hughes):"It can't be the…."

The Gundam's head could now be seen and the two Leo pilot freaked.

(Torres):"IT'S A GUNDAM!!"

The Leos fired their machine guns hoping that would be enough to stop the Gundam.

(Hughes): "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

(Jaden): Laughing "You fools really think that those pea shooters can stop me."

The Boosters activate and the Gundam charges at Hughes.

(Jaden):"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

With that, the Gundam soar into the Leo. It ignored the bullets being fired on it, and kept on moving. With one swing, the Gundam cut the Leo in half at the waist. The Gundam held his position until the Leo exploded to instill more fear into the final Leo pilot. Torres began to fall back, using burst firing to conserve his ammo incase he was going to have to fight the suit head on. He opened a connection to Lt. Marik Brayden and told him the situation.

(Torres):"Sir, the Gundam….It…It got McClaren and…Hughes. It's….a…monster…Sir…NO! Stay Back! NO!!

(Bradyen):"Torres! Respond! Damn it! Torres!" Hears static

Jaden had launched into the air and cut straight down through the suit. With the Three Leo suits destroyed, Jaden walked the Gundam to the hangar. Jaden had to the Gundam knell and he removed himself from the cockpit.

(Prof. T):"You did good kid, real good. Now, we are going to start to load the pod for the Gundam's escape while we also attach the Vernian boosters. That way, you will be faster and you can properly fight in space."

(Jaden): Vernian? Can't those boosters kill pilots?"

(Prof. T): "I see you do your homework. Yes, they can, but we designed the cockpit to reduce the effect by 90. You will barely feel the effects."

(Jaden):"Isn't there standard Gundam boosters?"

(Prof. T):"Yes, but we didn't have the resources to make one. We did how ever have the basis of a Vernian, so we used what we could. Look, I promise when I get the parts I will make you a real Gundam booster."

A Scientist ran up to the Two of them.

(Random Scientist):"Sir, Hank and Daniels are in need of assistance."

(Prof. T):"Then move your ass and get those damn Vernians on the Gundam. While you're at it, equip the beam rifle and shield to the suit. Kid needs weapons."

(Random Scientist):"Yes Sir!"

The Scientist runs off and Jaden looks at the destroyed colony that is his home. A tear ran down his face. His prediction had come true; he would never this place ever again. He wondered if Kitty had evacuated and if his father had also. His home was now a ruined battlefield, his rage against the CIC. He soon realized that from this day forth he was no longer Jaden Kidan, a student on colony L4X19099, but Jaden Kidan, a Gundam Pilot and the last hope for stopping the CIC. As these thoughts burned into his mind, he turned to see the Gundam being worked on. Jaden's eyes stared into the Gundam's and he quickly found a friend through all of this. The Gundam now was the only thing he could trust in.


	3. Episode 3: Into the Blackness of Space

OK before I get into this story any further, I should explain the new suits. I plan on explaining new suits within the chapter they appear except chapter two and one. The suits that most of you should know are the Leo and Mercurius which I don't plan on explaining because you can go to a website to learn about them. So far, suits you don't know are the Gundam Infinity and the Magellans. So where we go, first the Magellans:

The Magellans are based on Gundam designs. Their look is more or less a Re-GZ from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. Though, the major difference is that the suit has the color scheme of a Titan Gundam Mk II instead of an AEUG Mk II. It also has a missile packs on both shoulders and can either use a beam rifle (haven't decided on a design) or a machine gun (haven't decided on a type/is not the Leo machine gun.)

Link to the Re-GZ: /mecha/gundam/cca/rgz-91.htm

The Gundam Infinity is a mix of two Gundams. It mostly takes after GPO3S (the suit not the mobile armor/suit fusion) and has a hint of RX-78NT-1(Gundam Alex). The body is GPO3 and the arms are Alex's. The Boosters are not the Vernian from GPO1, but more or less the boosters of the Tallgeese I. (I preferred the name Vernian that Vernier).

Link to RX-78NT-1: /mecha/gundam/0080/rx-78nt-1.htm

Link to GPO3S: /mecha/gundam/0083/rx-78gp03s.htm

**Episode Three: Into the Blackness of Space**

(Narrator): "The year is After Colony 201, six years after five Gundam were sent to earth as a result of Operation Meteor. An Organization known as the Confederacy of Independent Colonies or The CIC have renewed an era of war with the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Powerless to stop them, the ESUN sits and waits for the end. Meanwhile certain colonies began to build Gundam mobile suits to combat this rising threat. An era of war has been renewed."

The Gundam was now done with all the repairs that could be done in a small amount of time. The Vernian booster was now attached and the suits now had weapons to fight against the enemy suits in space. Jaden was finishing putting on his pilot suit when Professor T walked over with a disc and an envelope.

(Jaden): "What's with the disc, Doc?"

(Prof. T): "It contains all the data on the Magellan support suits and the Gundam. Inside the envelope is a picture and coordinates. The man on the picture is who are to find once you are on earth."

(Jaden): "What..? You're sending me to earth?"

(Prof. T): "The operation was batched so this was plan B. You will have five minutes to assist the Magellans then the three of you will get back here. You will launch for earth while Hank and Daniels defend our shuttle to a friendly colony where we will send them to earth from there. So hurry up and get to the Gundam."

A girl walks by and when she spots Jaden, she dashes and pounces on him. The girl is revealed to be Kitty. She went looking for Jaden, and missed the evacuation. Jaden picked her up and then stood up.

(Jaden): "Kitty, why didn't you evacuate with the others?"

(Kitty): "I was looking for you…I was worried."

(Jaden): "Doc, could you take her with your evac shuttle?"

(Prof. T): "If it will get you in the Gundam faster, yes I will."

(Jaden): "Thanks."

Jaden puts on his helmet and boards the Gundam. Upon turning the suit on, he realizes that this will be the last sight of this colony. Without fear, he headed the Gundam to a hatch. There he sees the dark abyss of space and a sense of destiny hits him. Hearing all the sounds the scientists are making, Jaden tunes them off and focuses on the task at hand. A green light flashed and the Gundam took off for the stars to aid his fellow suits. At this time, Lt. Marik Brayden has been just waiting for his beast of a Gundam to show itself. He considered the new Magellans suits not a true challenge after only watching them return fire at the Leo suits. Through the raging sea of bullets was a laser blast that struck a Leo suit. It first sparkled then finally exploded this caught Brayden's attention as he watched the remains float in space. He wondered which of the suits had that kind of accuracy.

(Hank): "Daniels, was that you?"

(Daniels): "No, I was laying down covering fire so you could advance on the Leos. So that must mean that it's…"

(Hank & Daniels): "Jackson and the Gundam!!"

Jaden burst into the battlefield with immense speed and now stares at the enemies before him. His hands now began to shake with fear, as the Gundam stood still. The Leo pilots laughed and began to fire on the Gundam, hoping that this was all just a joke. Hank and Daniel looked upon in disbelief as they knew Jackson was a better pilot than that. They began to radio to the Gundam.

(Hank): "Jackson, what's wrong?"

(Prof. T): "It's not Jackson; he unfortunately died due to a Leo attack inside the colony. A kid is piloting the Gundam."

(Daniels): "Jackson…is…gone..?Yells "I'LL MAKE THOSE DAMN CIC PILOTS PAY!"

Daniels's Magellan began to fire rapidly and inaccurately at the Leos. Hank began to do the same, an effort that just wasted ammo. The Professor spoke to Jaden as he was still lost in fear, not from just the fear of the Mercurius suit in front of him, but from the thought of letting his allies down and having the Gundam either destroyed or captured. He trying to console Jaden as the Leo decided to fight opponents who would actually fight them. That is when something in Jaden snapped. He went from fear to anger and aimed at a Leo. The Beam rifle fired a direct and critical shot that destroyed the suit and pilot instantly. Brayden looked back at the Gundam as it threw its beam rifle at the Magellans and took out its beam saber. With a yell, Jaden launched at the Leos slicing them away like a knife through warm butter. Brayden was in disbelief at the Gundam, for one moment it stood idle and then, it attack with such ferocity the likes he had not seen since the Eve Wars.

(Brayden): "Who is this pilot? He is totally a beast and now…"The Mercurius launches at the Gundam with its crash shield beam saber ready to strike. "I can have a true fight!"

The Gundam turns around to block the oncoming swing of the crash shield. As the two continued to beam grabble, Jaden used his vulcans to damage the upper neck region of the Mercurius. As Marik backs off, Jaden uses this moment to fire two of his four missiles, but are useless due to the 10 plant defenser that create a defensive field across the Mercurius. Hanks and Daniels fire on the Mercurius, trying to draw his attention away from the Gundam. Jaden then charges at the Mercurius. Marik uses the beam gun to stop the suit, but Jaden cuts the arm wielding it off. The Mercurius takes this chance and leaves the battle.

(Brayden): "Next time we meet Gundam, I will destroy you."

(Prof. T): "Jaden, get back to the colony. Your five minutes is up."

(Jaden): "Roger."

A few minutes after the Gundam and Magellans return, the Gundam is loaded onto a capsule with its equipment. Jaden walks over to Professor T and receives his final assignment in person.

(Jaden): "What is next?"

(Prof. T): "Once on earth, you will be send missions to destroy CIC bases on earth. After you meet with the man in the picture, you will begin the steps to freeing the earth from the CIC and finally you will meet with the other Gundam and take the fight into outer space."

(Jaden): "There is another Gundam?"

(Prof. T): "Of course, one man can't win a war."

(Jaden): "I guess I'll see you around."

(Prof. T): "Go forth, Gundam pilot and remember that the winds of war are not kind to those who are afraid and cower; those who stand strong and fearful can turn the tides of battle in their favor. I should also tell you that incase you have no options left; the suit has a self-destruct button. Use it only when you run of options."

Jaden enters the Gundam again and the capsule closes on them. Within a few seconds, the capsule launches towards earth, sending Jaden towards his new destiny. Kitty and the others watch as the capsule soars though space. Though, she fears that this would be the last time, she sees him. Meanwhile, Jaden looks at the picture of the man he is to meet on earth. The face seems familiar yet alien to me. He turns the picture over to reveal to the name of the man and his coordinates.

(Jaden): "Duo…Maxwell, huh? I wonder who he is."

On earth a few hours later, a man in a black suit wearing a black cap goes through a pile of machine parts. After finding what he was looking for he looks up and begins to clean it off. The man looks up at the sky and sees a meteor descend onto earth. This causes him to laugh. He turns and looks at the destroyed head of Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom

(Man in Black): "Looks like it's beginning again. Doesn't it reminds me of the old times, old buddy?"

Preview of next chapter: "As one Gundam makes its journey to earth, the other stands ready to fight the CIC in the name of Justice. Its pilot fights for a sense of justice and honor while the suit is a nexus to open any door he wishes to enter. Next, Chapter 4: Another Gundam."


	4. Episode 4: Another Gundam

**Episode 4: Another Gundam**

(Narrator): "With Jaden and the Gundam Infinity on their way to earth, Project G-Infinity's plan B was enacted. The objective of plan B is to have the Gundams now start their attacks on the CIC's earth bases then rendezvous with the other Gundam to begin the battles for space supremacy. Meanwhile on the colony L5R17056, the other Gundam project has to accommodate the other."

The L5 colonies still remained untouched by the Confederacy, but remained aware of its threat. The head of the other project was Sensei X; any and all information on the man doesn't exist besides of the words his colleagues say about him. He was sent the plans on the Gundams from Professor T who had discovered them. From then on, all he worked on was the Gundam and finding/training a pilot he felt was worthy of wielding such immense power. Three months of pilot testing simulations and it was down to a 15 year old boy and a 23 year old rookie with luck. Sensei X watched the simulation as the kid moved faster, and quickly completed his missions without a high casualty rate or damage to the suit while the rookie was lucky to complete it at all. Upon seeing the skills of the boy, he met with him secretly to understand why a boy his age wanted to become a murderer in the name of the colonies without hesitation. He looked into the boy's eyes and saw the fury of a boy without a home, without a family, without a reason to exist. The boy looked at him and with a twinkle shining in his eye, Sensei X knew this boy would be the perfect soldier and would live to uphold the ideals of the colonies and of Justice. When he asked him his name, the boy didn't have an answer to give him. His old life as an orphan now was gone, he now had a family.

(Sensei X): "You don't have a name….Hmm… I will call you Kiyoshi. Your eyes show a boy who has seen the darkness of the world. Now I can give you the power to end that darkness that has haunted your life for so long. Though this path may just drive you to the brink of your own sanity or what's left of it. What to do you say, my boy?"

(Kiyoshi): "My name is Kiyoshi and I will be your weapon to rid the world of injustice."

(Sensei X): "Your training will begin tomorrow. Rest and be ready for anything."

The next day, Kiyoshi was put through rigorous training. He was put through endurance tests and mental test. Sensei X watched as his pupil became bruised and beaten. At times, he wanted to comfort Kiyoshi, but he held himself back. Kiyoshi needed to be the perfect weapon. It would take him the complete year to complete these tests with flying colors and then he had to face a final simulation against the highest level of mobile doll data. He would pass the test, but he didn't complete it with a perfect score. Sensei X smiled at his pupil, he was ready to pilot their Gundam. Kiyoshi was told to rest and that the next day, he would receive his orders. He went to his quarters and left Sensei X to stare at the new Gundam.

(Sensei X): "The spirit of outer space is frowning at what we have done. I turned an orphan into a trained assassin just to win a war. I should never have done this to the boy. I just pray that he survives this war so that in the end, he can lose the reason to kill.He pauses "Nexus, how can one's sins be forgiven? It cannot be done by the blood of men, nor can it be done by just wishing the problem away. Must we seek forgiveness or can we atone for it in some fashion.He pauses again "Just please Nexus; protect the boy until the end."

Kiyoshi had snuck back and had overheard Sensei X. He rushed out and yelled at the man.

(Kiyoshi): "I became an assassin on my own free will! The evil in this world has clouded the minds of all the people, but my eyes see the pure truth of this world! Wars cannot be stopped by total pacifism because we cannot deny the human to fight, to prove his ideals and his pride! The spirit of fighting flows through space and now I must partake in battle myself! Though, I will not fight because my will drives me to do such things, but rather I will become a spirit of Justice and cleanse this world for the firth left by Wars against OZ! This Gundam, this Gundam Nexus will be the avatar from my goal! It shall rain righteous judgment on the villainy of the CIC! I will go the brink of insanity to fight and I will stand by my morals!"

(Sensei X): laughed "I see, Nexus has chosen a perfect pilot." He turns and begins to walk into the shadows "Remember this Kiyoshi, a warrior can't fight if he has lost his spirit. Never lose your determination and spirit or you will die on the battlefield."

(Kiyoshi): Bows then smiles "I will not forget your wisdom, Sensei."

The next day, Kiyoshi was preparing for his launch to earth; this was the same day that Jaden's colony was attacked. After hearing what his mission was, the capsule launched for earth. He would just rest until an alarm would wake her so he could manage reentry. Upon see the earth sphere, he smiled with vigor.

(Kiyoshi): "Too long have the evils on earth been unchallenged. But now, they will have to face me. It's time, Nexus to show them a spirit of vengeance, no….a spirit of justice."

Meanwhile in a forest province in China, a man takes in the scenery. He mediates and watches the skies until he spots a meteor and lets out a chuckle.

(Man): "It seems the colonies went through with there plans. Nataku, please watch over that pilot. I feel as though he will have to face battle after battle before he understands earth's true beauty."

Past to the present time, Jaden had successfully made landfall and based on the coordinates he was given by Professor T, he was close to this Duo Maxwell he was supposed to meet. Using the Gundam, Jaden had hid the capsule loaded with his suit's attachments into a nearby cave and then placed the Gundam there as well. He looked through a compartment and found a pistol and a note which read incase of emergency. He hid the gun on himself and went to find Duo. It would be a three mile hike to his location; on his way, he smiled and took in the scenery which he never had time to see with. Jaden quickly understood why people of the past fought for these lands, their beauty is unparallel. Now with in view, he spotted a machine junkyard and a man going through old machine parts. Jaden walked close to him and with a smile, spoke.

(Jaden): "Hello, I'm looking for someone."

The man just laughed.

(Man): "Aren't we all, my friend. Aren't we all?"

Jaden laughed as well.

(Jaden): "I guess I should be more specific. I'm looking for a man by the name of Duo Maxwell. Perhaps know him?"

The man turns and looks at Jaden.

(Man): "Hmm…I do know him. He may run and hide, but he doesn't tell a lie. He is nice guy. What do you want with him?"

Jaden takes out the disc and photo.

(Jaden): "It has to do with project G-Infinity…"

The man walked over to Jaden and spoke quietly.

(Man): "What do you know about that?"

(Jaden): "I'm the pilot."

(Man): "You said you were looking for Duo Maxwell, well buddy…you've found him. Come with me."

Duo leads him to a house and after cleaning himself up a bit, Duo sits Jaden and himself down. They begin talking about the G-Infinity project.

(Duo): "So the colonies really went through with their plans…even after the Earth Sphere Unified Nation forbid them from doing it."

(Jaden): "The Confeds are taking over and the Earth Sphere is doing nothing to stop it. They had no choice. He pauses "I saw their treachery first hand, Duo. They attacked my colony with a total of 7 suits. Just because of the Gundam, but what is worst is that three of the suits started attacking innocent bystanders as soon as they entered the colony. I was the only one that brought an end to it. Most likely, they destroyed the colony as an example to any other rebel colonies."

(Duo): "Kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

(Jaden): "It's not you; I'm just pissed at the situation."

Jaden hands Duo the disc containing the info on Gundam Infinity and the Magellans. Duo takes this and loads it on his computer. In minutes, the blue prints of the suits were on his screen and Duo looked into them.

(Duo): "So they built a multi-purpose suit."

(Jaden): "What do you mean?"

(Duo): "The suit doesn't specialist in anything, like the Gundams six years ago did. Instead, they built attachments for it to use a specialized field of combat. Interesting, indeed. I wonder what else they have been working on."

Jaden is looking and comparing Duo to the photo of him.

(Jaden): "How old are you?"

(Duo): "21, why?"

(Jaden): "You don't look 21 in this picture."

Duo looks at the picture.

(Duo): "That's from six years ago, back when I was…"

(Jaden): "Back when you were what?"

(Duo):Smiles "Back when I was called the God of Death. Of course that name has no meaning now, but six years ago…ah the good old times."

The screen turns to video as Professor T appears before them. With a smile, professor T is happy to see that this video survived which meant Jaden had survived. He began to talk about G-Infinity and then told Jaden, his first mission. He was to take the Gundam and take out the nearby CIC base. Jaden asked where he was and Duo replied America. They video ended with a map to where the base is from Duo's place and the computer did an automatic printout of the map. Duo laughed and gave the map to Jaden.

(Duo): "I would say I would help ya, but I'm without a mobile suit and you have a Gundam…so I don't think you need my help. But I will repair that suit of yours when you get back."

(Jaden): "Any help is good help."

(Duo): "Just come back in one piece, I don't want to have to bury you."

(Jaden): "And you called yourself the God of Death?he chuckled

Jaden ran off and raced to the cave leaving Duo behind. With a chuckle, Duo looks at a photo of the Gundam pilots and then one of Deathscythe.

(Duo): "The kid's got a sense of humor, good. It gonna help him remain himself down this road. Looks like it's time for a reunion, huh old buddy?"

After a few minutes, Jaden is attacking the bases with ease. The Leo suits fall and so does the base to a sea of bullets and flames. In the middle of it, Gundam Infinity stands, looking up to the heavens. Jaden looks up as well.

(Jaden): "It looks like it's the beginning to a long journey, huh Infinity?"

Meanwhile in China, the Gundam Nexus destroys a base just by using its beam lance that also acts like a Shakujō where the blade of the lance is connected by a chain and can use it to destroy long range targets. In addition, it can also be used like a tazer where once the blade is stuck in something, an electrical charge can be launched and cause destructive damage. As the fires of the base burn, Kiyoshi smiles as his victory have been achieved.

(Kiyoshi): "Now Earth, I shall cleanse you of all the evil that plagues this land."

* * *

Preview of Next chapter: "What defines a hero? Is it the courage he shows on the battlefield or is the courage he shows off the field? Jaden quickly learns the answer as he is sent to rescue the Magellans from a CIC base. Next Episode: A Hero of the Battlefield."

* * *

Explanations of Characters and Mobile Suits:

OK, Gundam Nexus is more of less a modified version of Altron. It has the body and head, but the arms don't have the dragon fang weapons nor does it have the scorpion tail blaster and wings on its back. Though, it does have more of a shield based on an arm on the Custom Altron suit from Endless Waltz. It supports two vulcans on its head and two missiles slots on its lower waist. Its main weapon is a beam lance/Shajukō. Basically it is a beam lance where the blade of the lance is connected by a chain and can use it to destroy long range targets. In addition, it can also be used like a tazer where once the blade is stuck in something, an electrical charge can be launched and cause destructive damage.

Now, one to what the characters look like. I should have done this in the first chapter. Jaden looks like mix of Shiro Armada and Quatre. He has a Quatre-style face, but has Shiro's hairstyle.

Kiyoshi is a cross of Heero and Wufei, His hair is similar to Heero's but it is all black and a little less spikes in the front. He has a Heero's eyes and Wufei's facial structure and features.


	5. Episode 5: A Hero of the Battlefield

**Episode 5:****A Hero of the Battlefield**

(Narrator): "With the Gundams beginning their attacks on the CIC, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation begins to hold a meeting to discuss what attacks should further be taken. Relena Darlian wishes for peace and Jaden's father begins to preach war after the incident on L4X19099. Their views clash and nothing is resolved, instead the battles just continue to rage."

Jaden awakes to see Duo working on the Gundam's repairs and drinking coffee. It's 9:30 am and Jaden wonders why a man would start working on repairs this early unless he had something planned. Jaden got dressed and walked over to Duo. He had an irritated look on his face, as he didn't like that Duo had begun work on his Gundam without him knowing.

(Jaden): "Why didn't you tell me you were going to work on the Gundam at 9:30 am?"

Duo removed his goggles and laughed.

(Duo): "Well, I needed to start immediately, and you were asleep. Besides, who else here is gonna find you the parts and fix up your Gundam? You should be thanking me instead of questioning me." He shrugged "What did I do to deserve this?"

Jaden stopped and apologized. He was just concerned for his Gundam; he worried even in Duo's hands. Duo placed his goggles back on and tossed Jaden a wench. He got the hint and began to repair the suit. When he was working on the cockpit, he received orders for his next mission. He read the perimeters and was shocked. The two Magellans had falling to enemy territory and were captured. He told Duo and started to prep the Gundam for the mission.

(Duo): "Kid, that area is near civilians, you need to be careful. I'm going to equip the Buster Rifle to the Gundam. It's powerful enough to destroy the base in one shot. What we are going to do is, you distract them while I break them out and steal a Leo suit. You got that?"

(Jaden): "You're coming with me? When was the last time you piloted a mobile suit?"

(Duo): "Five years ago."

(Jaden): "You think you can handle one?"

(Duo): "I have been piloting mobile suits for years, kid. It's something that doesn't leave ya."

Jaden finishes prepping the Gundam when Duo yells to at him that he is taking a truck to get there. Now with that done, Jaden takes off from Duo's place to the base that nearby a small city in Duo's place's range. Duo races to the base to assist Jaden's assault on it. Meanwhile in the small city that Jaden is heading to, is an assembly of Earth Sphere Unified Nation leaders. Their purpose is to determine if the ESUN should go to war to re-attain peace once again. Two forces of ideals are clashed at this meeting, Relena Darlian's peaceful ideals to Richard Kidan's war support ideals. This causes a deadlock in the meeting where both sides just argue back and forth. A representative of the CIC attends to oversee the actions the ESUN plan on taking, but just sits smiling as the ESUN looks as it seemed the ESUN would tear itself apart making it easier for the CIC to take over. Finally, order was attained and Richard Kidan spoke to his colleagues.

(Richard): "My friends and colleagues, it has been five years since Marie Maia's attack on Earth. At the end of the conflict, we believed we had peace and it would never be questioned. But I stand before you today to show you that the peace he fought for was never truly there. The people have forgotten the human will to fight and protect. Behind the scenes, the CIC had been there for years before Operation Meteor. They have been waiting for us to think we have attained peace so that they could easily take the Earth Sphere. My brothers and sisters, we cannot let this atrocity continue. We must stand up and defend the freedom we worked so hard to attain. I supported the Gundam projects and I still do. They will come and undo our mistakes so we can live in a better world."

(Relena): "I, like the rest of you, understand the Gundams. This world has seen enough bloodshed and pain. We can't allow this war to happen. The ESUN has laws that prohibit the use of mobile suits and that is why we cannot support the Gundams. We build this Nation to serve as a peace keeper between the colonies and Earth and if we go to war, we will be not better that the government we had to overthrow to achieve this government."

(Richard): "So you would rather shun the Gundams and use diplomacy to end this? War is upon us if we do not wish it. We must accept this and begin to fight back. My home of L4X19099 was destroyed by the CIC, though the report says the Gundam suit fired first. I know the truth about what happened that day. It wasn't the Gundam who attacked first, hell it wasn't even on when the Leo's started attacking us. The CIC lied in their report and used this as a method to start invading the L5 sector and the remaining L4 colonies. This, my friends, is a symbol of what the CIC can do and will do if we don't fight back."

Heero who was there accompanying Relena began to get security to escort the leaders out after receiving a message from Duo. Two shuttles were prepped and leaders began to pour into them except Richard Kidan who was tired of running. Though Relena tried to reason with him, he went to see the Gundam in action. Jaden, who had arrived during Relena's reply to Richard's, began attacking the outlying Leo suits to limit their numbers. Duo arrived and boarded one and he began to search for the captured suits and pilots. It was at this time that Three Taurus suits descend on to the base. Each carrying a beam rifle, they waited for the Gundam to make the first move. Jaden quickly used the Buster Rifle to destroy some Leos that were going after Duo and that was when the Taurus suits began to fire on him. The suit took some minor damage and Jaden quickly fires after buster shot which took out the one of them and the main quarters of the CIC base.

Duo had successively found the suits and pilots. After freeing them, he got them in and the three of them began to destroy the Base. The other Taurus of the now remaining two began to attack Duo, Hank and Daniels. This left the last one in the hands of Jaden. He was the best of the three and wanted to the Gundam to go all-out against him.

(Pilot): "Well, so this is a Gundam huh? I'm not impressed. If you truly were a fierce beast as they say you are then you would have no problem fighting me with all you've got…though I sadly think it won't be enough to stop my Taurus."

(Jaden): "I don't want to have to kill you…"

A flashback occurs to Duo talking with Jaden earlier in the day.

(Duo): "Kid, remember this simple rule: Those who lay their eyes on the Gundam, won't live long enough to talk about it. If you follow that rule, you will live longer."

It returns to Jaden in Infinity's cockpit.

(Jaden): "I don't want to fight you, but I can't let you live either."

(Pilot): "Die, Gundam!"

The Taurus and Gundam fire rounds at each other and the surrounding area takes most of the damage. Duo and the Magellans rain bullets and missiles at the Taurus until finally the suit is destroyed. With that done, Duo leads them to their escape route and yells at Jaden to finish the Taurus quickly so they can leave. Jaden tosses the Buster Rifle away and pulls out a beam saber.

(Jaden): "Roger that!"

But it was at that time, one of the two shuttles for the ESUN arrived in the path way of both the Taurus and the Gundam. This prevented combat which angered the Taurus pilot. When it was a distance away, the beam rifle on the Taurus locked on to it.

(Pilot): "Those fool prevented our combat. I will make them pay with their life, as nothing will stop me. Goodbye, Earth Sphere scum. This will teach you to not get between our fights again. Hahaha! "

(Jaden): "NO! DON'T!"

The Beam rifle fired as the Gundam raced to protect the shuttle. The leaders inside it looked on in horror as their deaths would soon be at hand. Jaden watched as the beam hit the shuttle and then it exploded, killing the people inside. Jaden's eyes welled and his body shook. He was in horror at the site, but he quickly turned to see his father egging the Taurus suit to look at him. The Taurus suit turned just to fire on Richard Kidan, killing him instantly. Jaden was now lost in emotions. He didn't know whether to destroy him or make him suffer for what he had done. All Jaden wanted was to get the hell out of here and the Taurus was in his way. The Gundam grabbed the Buster rifle and Jaden in sadness yelled for Duo and the others to leave without him. Duo knew something was wrong, but did what he asked.

(Jaden): "How could you? They were innocent civilians and you killed them because they kept you from battling me. You Monster! I swear on my soul, I'll kill you and prevent any more monsters like you from every existing."

The Gundam uses its boosters to get into the air and then locks onto the base and the Taurus. From there, Jaden places his hand on the trigger and fires a Buster shot, destroying the base as well as the Taurus. Jaden can hear the pilot's screams as the blast wipes out everything there. The Gundam descends and the hatch opens. He walks out and falls to his knees in agony. His father and most of the leaders of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation were killed and he couldn't save them. He cries and yells.

Relena walked to the other shuttle with Heero not far behind. They boarded and took out and could see the blast from the rifle. While in the air, they flew over the base and saw the other shuttle destroyed and the Gundam. Relena looked on as the Jaden stood up and returned to the cockpit. With that, the Gundam headed in Duo's direction and the shuttle headed for a space port.

(Narrator): "At the headquarters of the CIC in the L3 sector, Colonel Matthew Bright and his fellow leaders discuss what is next for the CIC."

(Leader 1): "It's been confirmed. Two unidentified mobiles suit are on earth, The Gundams."

(Bright): "So I see that they plan on attacking the earth bases first. I wonder if they are influencing the decision by the ESUN."

(Leader 2): "Colonel, we leave the dealing of the Gundams in your hands. My Forces are ready to attack the L5 colonies. With that, only L1 will be left for the ESUN."

(Leader 3): "What will be done with Lt. Brayden?"

(Bright): "I've sent him to earth; he will lead the assaults on the Gundams."

(Leader 1): "I hope you know what you are doing."

* * *

Preview of next chapter: "Stricken by pain and lost, Jaden struggles to pilot the Gundam. Duo watches on with concern as he fears Jaden is looking for death. Without faith, Jaden must battle Lt. Marik Brayden again. Meanwhile, Kiyoshi continues his destructive march through Asia and finally meets a person who will change his life. Next Chapter: War-driven days and Faithless Knights."

* * *


	6. Epi 6:War days and Faithless Knights

**Episode 6: War-Driven Days and Faithless Knights**

(Narrator): "As the Gundams continue their assaults on Earth bases, the CIC begins to tighten its hold over space. The year is After Colony 201 and the Confederacy has begun to finish their take over of the LaGrange point colonies. There plan was to press Earth into allowing independent, but underneath it was the desire for the ESUN to retaliate again them to show the world a message."

With the death of half of the ESUN leaders, cries for battle intensify around the colonies and earth. This is all playing into the hand of the CIC who wanting a fight from the beginning. Lt. Brayden watched as his shuttle descended into the atmosphere. His hopes of finding the same Gundam who he had fought before began to increase as a smile on his face showed his eagerness to return to the battlefield.

Jaden now locked himself away from Duo and the others. He still was struggling to escape from the thoughts of his inability to protect the ESUN leaders and his own father. He was stuck in a state of hollowness and it seems that Jaden wouldn't have the drive to continue fighting.

Duo focused his time on the repairs with Both Hank and Daniels. His mind drifted from the repairs to Jaden's well-being. This was not the first time something like this had happened to a Gundam pilot. He hear from Trowa about how Quatre lost his father and with the anger and sadness, he used Wing Zero to attack Heero and Trowa, leaving Trowa in a state of amnesia. He began to wonder if Jaden would do the same and attack the bases without hesitation or remorse. He thought it would be better if Jaden was taken off the Gundam until he was in a better emotional state. After finishing repairs, Duo locked up and headed inside. Jaden, who wasn't asleep, snuck out and hopped into the Gundam. He received orders and went to complete his mission. Duo looked out the window and raced outside to one of the Magellans and went after him.

As Jaden piloted the suit, flashes of what had happened appear in his mind. As tears rolled down his face, a sense of new focus appeared in his now deadlocked eyes. It seemed as though Jaden was prepared for death as he continued on. An alert signal went off and he noticed that a Magellan was right behind him. He knew it wasn't Hanks or Daniels because they would have went together, so that left Duo. It wouldn't matter for long as he was not approaching his target. He was going to give the enemy the same death that they gave his father. He was going to make them suffer. The bases spotted him and began to fire their defenses along with Leo and Taurus fire. He didn't even bother to evade the gunfire; he slowly became more and more of a death seeker as the battle and emotions continued to appear. He descended on the bases and the Leos and Taurus suits fired upon it until they stopped out of confusion. The Gundam arm rose with the Buster rifle in hand. A crying but dead serious smile fell on his face.

(Jaden): "This is for all of people who you have killed. YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR SINS!"

The Buster rifles charged them fired, wiping out all the defenses that stood before it. Jaden flew up and with one shot destroyed what was left of the base. Jaden then descended and exited his cockpit to watch the destruction and fire consume the battlefield. Duo landed the suit next to the Gundam and shouted out to Jaden.

(Duo): "You and I need to have a talk."

They would leave to return to Duo's place. After Duo returned the suits to where they could be repaired, he grabs Jaden and decides to have a long talk with him.

(Duo): "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed…you stupid fool."

Jaden doesn't respond which angers Duo.

(Duo): "Say something, damn it!"

(Jaden): "I…I've failed…I failed to protect the ESUN leaders…and…I failed…" Begins to cry "I failed to protect my father. I just watched as the damn Taurus pilot killed him."

(Duo): "Your Father? Kid…what is your last name?"

(Jaden): "My full name is Jaden Kidan. My father was Richard Kidan."

(Duo): Hugged him "I'm sorry kid. I truly am."

Duo gives him the usual pep talk basically telling him not to give up and that he will be there for him. This doesn't help and Jaden returns to his room and continues to mourn. This leaves Duo in a problem. Should he remove Jaden from the Gundam or just hope he toughs it out? He would think about this as he worked on the Gundam's repairs.

Kiyoshi watched carefully as a container carrying Gundanium alloy was being removed. He couldn't let the enemy have this, so this base would be his next target. He hopped back into the cockpit of Gundam Nexus and prepared to attack. Hidden in the brush, a mystery man watched as the Gundam took off for the nearby base and then followed in a jeep. Kiyoshi just walked straight into the base as he preferred a fair and straight fight. The base's signals and alarms went off as he got closer. Sirens yelling for pilots to enter their Leo suits and destroy the Gundam were heard all around and Kiyoshi just laughed at it. He knew that these suits wouldn't match up to his suit and he wondered why they would even try to stop him. He used his lance and extended the blade by the chain it was connected to. With one swing, five suits were cut asunder. He then retracted it and launched it into the container; he then used the electric shock that the lance could do and destroyed the container. He would then use his vulcans to pick off the rest of the Leos and for the finale, he flew up into the air and repeated what he did to the container but this time he would do it to the whole base. This caused massive destruction to the base and with that done; Kiyoshi's mission was now complete. The mystery man in the jeep arrived to see Kiyoshi look upon this destruction. He exited the jeep and walked out so that Kiyoshi could see him.

(Kiyoshi): "This land will slowly be purged of the evils here and I will be the one to achieve this. I don't need the other Gundam's assistance to destroy the CIC, if anything it needs me." He spots the man "Leave this land; it is not safe to trespass on this scarred land."

(Man): "You are too confident, I see how you fight. You feel as though the spirits are fight alongside you but in reality, you are making them weep in this day and age. I was just like you, I wanted Justice and I thought I could do it alone, but I slowly realized that I was only as strong as my suit."

(Kiyoshi): "Who are you?"

(Man): With a chuckle "My name is Wufei Chang and I was one of the five original Gundam pilots."

Kiyoshi looked on with interest. He would hide his Gundam and the two would proceed to talk about their ideals and experiences, though Kiyoshi was a little skeptical about this whole talk. It would eventually led to Wufei telling him that he would accompany him to the rendezvous point with the other Gundam and that if he wanted to understand the spirit of Justice that Kiyoshi spoke so much of that he would go there. Wufei also said that he would help teach the young pilot some important things so that he could survive that life of a Gundam pilot. With that, Kiyoshi accepted and he went to rest in his Gundam. Wufei returned to his jeep and make a call on his satellite phone to someone.

(Wufei): "I've found the other Gundam and his pilot. Make your way to the rendezvous point with the other pilot, OK Mr. God of Death?"

(Duo):with a laugh "It's been too long, Wufei. Don't worry, my friend. I'll be there. I just need to bring someone else along before we can go."

(Wufei): "Understood, Maxwell."

(Duo): "Later, Wufei."

With Wufei's call ended, Duo laughed as he rubbed his head.

(Duo): "It looks like the gang is coming back together again. Now we just need Noin, Sally, and Hilde and we can call this a reunion…"He paused and looked at a picture of Hilde "Damn it, I promised myself I would get over this." Tears rain down his face, he would wipe them then he when back to work on the Gundam.

The next morning, Duo finished the Gundam, but fell asleep in his workshop. Jaden continued to be in a state of depression. He never fully understood the pain of losing anyone especially his father. He looked at the Gundam for solace, but the only image that he could see from those eyes where the haunting thoughts of his failings. He walked over to Duo and woke him. Though he didn't act 100, he apologized to Duo and thanked him for his help. Duo laughed and shrugged it off. Jaden went into the cockpit and learned that he had a new mission. The objective was to kill the second strongest pilot of the CIC who had just arrived on earth: Lt. Marik Bradyen. When he saw the image of the suit, he activated the Gundam and prepared to leave. He told Duo what the mission was and Duo hopped into one of the Magellans and went with him. Hanks and Daniels went outside to watch them leave without them and then decided it was for the best.

Lt. Brayden had his Mercurius suit prepared for battle incase the Gundams really did appear before him. He rested so that when the time came he would be ready to face the Gundams with full force. Duo and Jaden spotted the base and watched as Jaden prepared himself to fight Brayden again. Brayden may very well have to advantage on Earth or it could be Jaden who really wasn't affected by Earth's gravity. With the sight of a pilot entering the Mercurius, Jaden darted to confront him and end this little rivalry now. Duo yelled for him to watch, but Jaden didn't listen. Lt. Brayden had started to move his suit when the Gundam flew over head.

(Brayden): "Well, it looks like I didn't have to go far. Now Gundam let us bring this to an end."

(Jaden): "I'll make you pay for my colony."

The Gundam dropped the Buster rifle and the Mercurius dropped the planet defensers. It was going like an old duel, just with a blade. They charged at each other and clashed their swords. The two would go back and forth crossing their sabers' beams. It was more of battle of will than a real battle. Brayden began to talk with Jaden as the battle went on.

(Lt. Brayden): "You're truly a fierce beast. Not only have you been able to match my skills blow for blow, there is a fire in your strikes. Is it hate that drives your blade or a sense of justice?"

(Jaden): "I have nothing to say to a colony destroyer."

(Lt. Brayden): "It is a shame that L4X19099 had to be used as an example. But if it wasn't then, the ESUN would not understand why we are doing this."

(Jaden): "I don't even understand!"

(Lt. Brayden): I see. Then let this explain.

The Mercurius began to fight harder, forcing Jaden back with every step.

(Lt. Brayden): "There are two reasons why I fight: so that I can fulfill his Excellency's wishes and so that I can die with honor against someone who stands for something greater that my ideals. You, Gundam pilot, are an example of that warrior I wish to face. I believe that it is you that shall end this hollow shell of a life of mine.

Meanwhile, a rookie pilot in a Leo suit was nearby escorting civilians from the base. He got it in his head that if he were to hold them hostage that the Gundam would stop. With its machine gun barreling down at the civilians, the pilot announced that if the Gundam didn't surrender, that the civilian's lives were forfeit. Upon hearing it, Lt. Brayden turned his mobile suit to look at the Leo.

(Brayden): "Stand down, soldier. There is no honor in using dirty tactics like that."He sends a message to Jaden "Forgive him; he doesn't understand the meaning of a duel. Bato, stop him now."

A Taurus suit appears and aims a beam weapon at the Leo.

(Leo Pilot): "But Sir, his Excellency wants these weapons destroyed and no one has been able to stop them in a straight out fight."

(Brayden): "That is true, but his Excellency would not wish for the death/taking of hostages of innocent civilians. There is no honor in it."

(Jaden): "COWARD! HOW DARE THE CIC HIDE BEHIND CIVILIANS?!"

Bato fires a warning shot and Brayden gives him the final warning to stand down. The Leo stands its ground and the Gundam use his vulcans at the cockpit. The suit collapses, but doesn't hurt any civilians.

(Jaden): "Is this the type of combat that the CIC plan to use?" He sends a message to Duo "Protect and escort the civilians out of here. I have to finish this."

(Duo): "Roger."

The Magellans hovers over the civilians and soon leaves the battlefield with them. With the area now secure, Jaden charges at the Mercurius with full-speed. With one slash, the right arm of the Mercurius is removed. The two continue to fight just like that had down previously.

(Brayden): "Don't deny your rage, use it and finish me."

Distracted for a moment, Brayden's suit lost the other arm. Jaden stood over him and aim the saber at the cockpit. Bato aimed to shoot the Gundam as well. Jaden back off and returned his beam saber. He then grabbed his buster rifle and aimed it at Bato.

(Brayden): "Bato, just retreat."Bato's Taurus does just that "Why…why did you take revenge…WHY DID YOU KILL ME?!"

(Jaden): "Kill you wouldn't end the war, it won't end my pain and it would just help you. I want you to live so that you suffer by losing and being ignored your honorable death."

(Brayden): with a chuckle "I see…you truly are a fierce beast."

The Gundam just destroyed the base with Lt. Brayden watching it as the Buster rifle burned and blasted the land away. After the smoke cleared, Jaden was gone and Brayden was recovered by a unit. They gave him new orders from his Excellency and he departed for the L2 colony cluster. Jaden returned to Duo's place where he saw the three of them (Duo, Hank, and Daniels) packing up some stuff and loading it on two carrier planes.

(Jaden): "What's going on?"

(Duo): "We are heading east."

(Jaden): "Why?"

(Duo): "Well there are numerous ones, but I'll tell ya the big two. We have to go to Europe and meet up with the other Gundam, second we have to meet a friend and get something from him. I hope you know how you fly a plane."

Jaden smirked and loaded his suit into Duo's carrier. When they were finished, they took off and Jaden watched as the machine yard began to fade into the distance. Duo smiled the plane departed. All that is left is two pictures that lay on Duo's workbench: One of the Gundam pilots and the other was one of him and Hilde.

* * *

**Preview of Next Episode**: "As the Infinity team departs, they are headed for the Middle East by Duo. There, they will reunite with an old friend and will encounter a new brand of desert terror. **Next Episode 7: The Arabian Prince**."


	7. Episode 7: The Arabian Prince

OK, a few things:

Gundam Infinity Barrage Mode: It's an attachment that equips a 50 Cal. Gatling gun that is attached to the back right shoulder so that it can switch from firearms to close combat. The Gatling gun is like any one but it carries its ammo in a barrel (think oil barrel) or ammo drum. It has a joystick like handle and it flips to the back to allow the switching of combat styles. This attachment also places missile and anti-weapon packs on to the suit. (They are placed on the suit like Heavyarms and look similar to it. Only different is that Infinity doesn't have the chest gun and the shield is without the Gatling.)

Dwight Waltfeld: Yes, I do know the similarity in name and position as Andrew Waltfeld. He is in fact a very similar person to Andy (with my own twist). He looks exactly like the Desert Tiger and sounds like him as well. Though his motif is with Wolves instead and attacks like an Alpha Male (since he leads the Wolf Pack). He has a hint of Auron from Final Fantasy X and wears similar glasses to Auron's.

Fenrir: no exact mobile number yet, but I will have them all done and have an index of characters, events and suits for easy access. It is basically a modified version of Andy Waltfeld's TMF/A-803 LaGOWE. Its color is a dark gray and doesn't have to the wings. It instead has smaller wings that rest at the sides of the two front arms which can be released. These wings are weapons for high speed charges since the front part of the wings act like an energy blade. It doesn't have a beam saber in its mouth but instead the mouth opens to reveal a blaster.

Fang: A modified version of a BaCue. It is more or less the same thing as the BaCue except of the color which is light gray and it also has the wing blades like the Fenrir. It can either have a missile pack or rail guns.

That is all for now. Remember I will be doing an index for the first half of this series by the time of chapter 10 or 12. Somewhere in that range.

* * *

**Episode 7: The Arabian Prince**

The planes flew over the Atlantic all the while being cautious of CIC patrols from their Gibraltar and Cairo Bases. Duo began to work on the Gundam. He understood that Jaden couldn't keep using the Buster rifle in this environment; the humidity would overheat the rifle. Using the other attachments/armaments, The Gundam Infinity was now in Barrage mode. The main weapon was a 50 Cal. Gatling gun that had ammo drum attached and the weapon was attached from the back on the right shoulder so that it could swing to the back to switch to close range combat. The rest were missiles mounted onto the suit's legs and shoulders (Anti-tank, Anti-air, Anti-artillery etc.) and would take on a Heavyarms look. Now, Jaden would have to learn how to handle the weight on the desert sands. It was just after Duo finished his work on the suit that two Aries and a carrier ship were on their tail. Jaden and Duo couldn't risk using the Gundam so Hank and Daniels decided to separate from the group to draw the enemy away from the Gundam. Currently, the group was over Egypt's Northwestern corner and was trying to reach the city of Damascus so that they could begin to the swing around to the meeting point of the two Gundams. As Hank and Daniels part ways, only the carrier is left as the two Aries suits go after the two. Duo entered the cockpit and sat down.

(Duo): "They won't stop us. If it comes down to them attacking, take the Gundam and escape. I won't let them take me without a fight, so your job is to get the suit to Damascus."

(Jaden): "Duo, I can take them out and we can make a clean break."

(Duo): "They will radio in that a Gundam is in the area and then it will be next to impossible to get around. Besides, you don't know to handle the extra weight on the Gundam yet so you would be only a sitting duck."

Jaden looks down.

(Duo): "Cheer up, soon we will be in Damascus and then the real fun begins."

The carrier releases an Aries and it flies ahead to deliver a final warning to the two to land.

(Aries): "You are in a military no-fly zone, land your craft now or we will be forced to take action and destroy you."

(Duo):laughs "I doubt that they could destroy us. It's only one Aries and with my piloting skills, we will be just fine."

The Aries repeats the warning and after two minutes without a response, the Aries suit backs off to the carrier and returns to take random pot shots at the ship. The ship misses ninety percent of shots and with the last one hitting the loading/unloading hatch, Duo kicks Jaden out of the pilot's seat and takes over. The Aries continues his attack and Duo tries to evade the bullets. Then out of nowhere, a barrage of bullets and lasers rage at the Aries and the Carrier. It appeared as though the desert sands themselves were firing back at the CIC. Duo focused on escaping and was focused to land after a blast hit one of the wings.

With the craft now on the desert sand, Duo began his repairs. It has reached nighttime and they were about 10 miles away from the city of Alexandria and had a lot of ground still to cover. Jaden, using the Gundam, began to learn how to handle the suit and went on patrol the surrounding area to protect Duo. Jaden ventured further away from the craft's location and found the Aries suit and the CIC carrier. They were totaled and there was no hope of using the parts for repair. Overhead was a patrol of Aries and Jaden tried to hide using the remains of the carrier. Jaden had a choice to make: Attack the patrol and risk the Gundam becoming discovered or let it go and risk it attacking Duo.

(Jaden): "I can't let that patrol get to Duo, but I can't let it discover me. Damn it, Jaden…CHOOSE!"

The Gatling gun's joystick's handle was firmly gripped by the suit's right hand and was aimed into the air at the Aries. In a split second, bullets were fired from the monstrous weapon and took out two of five suits in its first time firing. Now the Aries suits turned around to search the area. He looked as they started their scan; he now had to evade them but also avoid having them escape. He wondered if a straight-out attack would even help at this moment. The Aries stopped as their radar detected multiple units. They scattered and left Jaden an opportunity to pick them off. After locking on, Jaden fired a volley of anti-air missiles a nearby Aries suit and destroyed it. With that, the Aries pilots became scared and ordered for backup which Jaden was unaware of. Now, there were only two suits left and Jaden decided to end this quickly. He darted out from where he was and fired with a barrage of gunfire and anti-air missiles. The Aries pilots screamed as their suits were torn to pieces by explosions and bullet holes. Jaden, with a sigh of relief, headed back to Duo's location. Unaware, a mysterious mobile suit faded into the sand.

The call for backup was heard and the commander of the area took on the task of finding and dealing with the enemy now. His name is Dwight Waltfeld, as known as the infamous CIC Desert Wolf/ leader of an elite group known as the Wolf Pack. With a smirk on his face and a cigarette in his mouth, he orders his suit to be prepared for combat. He walks over to the suit and marvels at it.

(Waltfeld): "It's time, Fenrir. Your prey awaits us on the desert sands…And I believe its name is Gundam."

Duo wraps up his work on the craft and finds the Gundam standing behind him.

(Duo): "Tell me that you didn't run into trouble."

(Jaden): "Um…"

(Duo): "Why do I even bother…?"

It was at that moment that a wolf-like machine soared over the craft. It was a true example of the primal aspects and modernization of war. It stood there until its head cocked over to the direction of the Gundam. Within that moment, the suit crashed and pounced on Jaden, sending him to the ground. Jaden used all his booster power to raise himself up and out of the hold of this new weapon. They return to a long stare, the wait and instincts sharpen their next move. Jaden strikes first using his Gatling, only to have the wolf suit switch its legs to treads and evade its fire. The two would circle each other waiting to strike. It is after the two finishes all their rounds of ammo and with the power of both suits nearly depleted that bullets and lasers are fired from a mysterious location. Slowly but surely, the one who fire appear from the desert sand and continue their barrage. They are the Maganac Corps and they force the new enemy to retreat for now. It is with in moments that the Corps arrives and stops in front of the transport to greet Duo. The leader of the group is Rashid Kurama and after spotting Duo, tells the troops to relax for now. He lowers himself from his cockpit and walks over to Duo.

(Duo): "Well…if it isn't a sight for sore eyes. The Maganac Corps has come to bail us out."

(Rashid): "It has been awhile Duo. Of course, you understand why I'm here. Master Quatre has been preparing for a special meeting which is why he could not be here in person. Under his wishes, I'm to escort you there."

(Duo): "I understand."Turns to Jaden "Yo, get the Gundam into the craft."

The transport takes off and with the escort of the Maganac arrives at the new estate of Quatre Raberba Winner. As soon as they arrive the Gundam goes under repair and Jaden and Duo get the chance to relax. They are shown where they will be staying and they get cleaned up. Jaden is amazed by the wealth and design of this palace fit for a prince. After being cleaned, the two finally met with the man himself. Duo comes closer with a smile on his face and his hand resting on the back of his head. Jaden approaches trying to be as formal as possible.

(Duo): "It's been awhile, Quatre. How has life been treating ya?"

(Quatre): "I've been great, Duo. It's good to see you again. Have you heard any word from the others?"

(Duo): "I've only been in contact with Wufei. So I don't know how or where Heero or Trowa are."

(Quatre): "I see. Knowing Heero, he probably going to keep his eyes on Relena and protect her. Trowa on the other hand, I'm really sure what he would do."

(Duo): "Most likely, he's going to retaliate some how. For all we know, he may have alright snuck in to the CIC."

(Quatre): "Right…Um…Duo, what's with him?" Points to Jaden who is shaking

(Jaden): "You're the famous hire to Winner family. It's an honor." bows

(Duo): Laughs "Ha ha ha, no need to be so formal. Quatre's just like you and me."

(Jaden): "Sorry. My name is Jaden Kidan. I'm the pilot of the Gundam."

(Quatre): "Well, Jaden. It's a pleasure to meet a fellow Gundam pilot."

(Jaden): "Wait…what?! You piloted a Gundam? But you're famous for being a pacifist."

(Quatre): "I understand that it can seem confusing, but I had reasons to fight. I wanted to end all war and keep others from having to lose someone that they cared about. What's a better reason than that?"

(Jaden): "I see…"

(Duo): "Well, I see you still have a meeting to take care of…so we will get out of your hair."

(Quatre): "My home is your home. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

(Duo): "Right."

The two go and rest while Jaden can't help, but find Quatre a little inspiring. He awakes and walks out to see a CIC officer by the name of Dwight Waltfeld who had attended the meeting. Jaden grabs his pistol and goes after him. Dwight had entered a guest room as he was tired by the meeting. After changing into Street clothes, which were a Hawaiian shirt and some cargo pants, He stares out into the desert sands through the window. The door opens and Jaden walks in.

(Waltfeld): "I didn't ask for anything."

(Jaden): Forgive me, Sir. I just have to meet you."

(Waltfeld): Turns to see Jaden and smirks "Why would you want to meet me?"

(Jaden): pulls out his gun and aims it at Waltfeld. "So I could kill you."

(Waltfeld): "I'll give you credit, Kid. You've gotten farther that anyone else."Goes silent then chuckles "So this is how my story ends? What a drag! I envisioned a death in a mobile suit fight, but beggars can't be choosers. So, now that Dwight Waltfeld at your mercy, what now?"

(Jaden): "Your name is Dwight? Hmm…you look more like an Andrew."

(Waltfeld): "Everyone keeps telling me that and I don't know why."

(Jaden):Shrugs it off "I shoot you and then this area will be liberated."

(Waltfeld): "I see…Well, that is a just idea. Kill me and end the CIC's Desert Corps…the plan could work in theory, but just one problem. There are two bases in this region and I only operate out of one of them. So you would only kill me to have to go and destroy another base and its commander."

(Jaden): "That's won't be a problem."

(Waltfeld): "Oh…I see. So if you have nothing further, can we end this?"

Jaden pulls the trigger, but the gun won't fire. It is at that moment that Waltfeld throws a concealed knife and it goes next to Jaden's head which cuts some of his hair. As it sticks into the wall, Jaden still doesn't realize why the gun didn't fire. It was on safety, and he switches it back to normal.

(Waltfeld): "That was…stupid. You're trained to kill yet you miss the target and he couldn't stop you because the gun has the safety on. I'm a bad ground soldier… Listen kid, put the gun away. An innocence child should have his story filled with violence."

He switches the gun back to normal.

(Jaden): "I'm afraid my story is full of bloodshed and losing battles. I can't let you live now that you have seen me."

(Waltfeld): "So you are the Gundam pilot…It saddens me to see that a child has to kill and see the horrors of war. But I guess…its fate. And as fate, I feel like I should tell you that I am the pilot of mobile suit that attacked you. Your story and my story will come at a crossroad and only one will win. I pray that you will be ready for when it happens. I'll be pulling for you."

(Jaden): "Why? You'll be the one trying to kill me."

(Waltfeld): "I have my reasons…Just know that if you lose, It means that the war will end as soon as it began. Now, go and rest. Tomorrow, my mobile suit, Fenrir will meet yours on the battlefield and we will end this."

Jaden puts away his pistol and prepares to leave.

(Waltfeld): "Just remember, this is your story…it should go the way you want it to and if it doesn't then you have the right to end it."

* * *

Preview of next episode: "In the blazing heat of the desert sands, two warriors will fight. Only one can survive and only one can have their story continue. Quatre shows Duo a secret and what happened to Duo after Marie Maia's attack on earth is revealed. Next time: Of Wolf and Gundam."


End file.
